Bleeding Love
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Amy moved to springwood to get away from the economy. but whats gunna happen when she meets freddy then goes to camp crystal lake for vacation and meets jason? full summary inside better than it looks. Freddy/OC/Jason. rating changes.
1. Chapter 1

I checked my polls and saw that you guys wanted a nightmare on elm street/Friday the 13th story so im gonna start it I had to keep the summary short for the preview but ill put the rest here and just so u know the character is me just 2 years older and the left eye is blue. By the way this is Robert Englund Freddy not the messed up 2010 one. the pic of amy will be on my profile as well as her pets, parents, and brother. requested by reviewer. and to change her last name to something realistic i was so trempted to use mcluvin but used Darkin instead. the problem with her/my back id degenerative disk disease. look it up. tell me how i did please I fixed it up for you. and as for the last name Dark-in lol any way i made a website that has almost all the characters except my brother and i posted it up on my profile so go check it out please. And.....IM SICK OF YOU GUYS MAKING ME FIX THIS IM DOING THE BEST I CAN AND FYI IM NOT A REAL AUTHOR IM DOING THIS FOR FUN SO PLEASE STOP FLAMING ME!!!! ehem tht is all.

remember the characters are on a website and the link is on my profle so just click my name and youll see them and srry tht the pics r bad i stink at photography and there not the best pictures of me so dont go and say "oh your ugly freddy would never go for you" because i wont believe you i get compliments everyday so up yours flamers

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda/Amy. (Yes I have the same name as his mother and I hate it but im using a different last name then my real name for obvious reasons)

Summary: Amy Darkin is a girl that moved to Springwood, Ohio from Florida because the economy got so bad(seriously its horrible) and a bad breakup. She loves to be scared and loves horror movies. So what will happen when she meets the springwood slasher and our favorite crystal lake murderer.

Freddy/Amy/Jason.

* * *

I lay in the back of my dad's truck since I have such a bad back it really sucks but im used to it after 5 years of having it. But away from that subject we were on our way to springwood Ohio with hopes for a better economy and hopefully a better life.

The movers behind us had our furniture and were towing my mom's car. My brother was out trying to get a job and get into college while I was almost done with high school and already had colleges asking for me to come to there school because of my grades.

My brother and I were always opposites and never got along. I had to quit my job at the vets and find a new one in springwood. I always loved animals. Speaking of which I had 3 cats, an iguana, and used to have a fishtank but had to get rid of it during the move.

The iguana is with my brother named Godzilla, typical of him. I let my cat Simba out of his cage to stretch his old bones he was about 11 or 12 now and he was napping in my lap. Precious was our only female cat and she was feral. She was growling at pooky who was in his own cage just looking at her. Pooky was always such a bully. I was about to listen to my music before I heard my dad say, "Were here." I looked and we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Springwood' then we entered the town it looked so.........commercial like. Almost like the houses in Edward Scissorhands with the happy people. I shuddered at the thought of the cheerfullness.

I almost started looking for the mansion that Ed would be in but had no such luck. We pulled up to a house and I picked Simba up and put him in his cage then got out on my dad's side. I went around and got Simba and Precious because they were light weighted. My mom never lets me carry anything over 10 pounds because of my back.

I looked up at the house and saw the bars on the windows and smirked. The green paint and red door reminded me a bit of Christmas. But I guess the bars added a bit of craziness. I went inside with Precious and Simba to find a room. I saw stairs. 'Oh great. I hate stairs.' I thought.

Then I got a creepy feeling that I was being watched. I turned around and saw my parents were talking to the movers. I then glanced across the street just in time to see the curtains close but the feeling still didn't go away. "Ok. Maybe this town isn't what I think it is." then smirked. "Sarah would love this."

I headed up the stairs with the cats and picked the first room on the left not really caring. I put the cats in there then went back to the truck to get Pooky. When I got there I saw my dad helping the movers with the furniture and mom was getting our bags in the house. I grabbed Pooky, my laptop, my make up box, and my purse with my ipod, medication for back, and chapstick. My cellphone was in my pocket.

I took my stuff and Pooky up to my room and saw my bed, dresser, shelves, and bed table up there with my bags and mirror on my bed, the cats in the corner still in there cages along with my posters. I set pooky next to them and my purse, make up box, and laptop on my bed table.

I took out a pain pill because my back was sore from the ride and swallowed it dry. Then went downstairs and set up a litter box and cat food in the kitchen. By the time I was done my mom was putting away silverware and all the furniture was where it needed to be.

I went to my room and let the cats out Pooky chased Precious downstairs and Simba jumped on my bed to sleep. "How you doing big guy." I said as I went over and pet him. He's probably sore too. I went back downstairs and grabbed some nails and tacs along with a hammer.

I first put up the nails and hung my Jack Sparrow picture above my bed then my long rectangle mirror on my door. I put my dresser by the closet and put my make up box on it along with my brush, nail polish bag, and jewelry boxes. Then unpacked my pajamas and jogging stuff and put those into 2 separate drawers then put my computer and laptop stuff in the third.

Next I got my jeans and put those in the closet along with all my shirts, skirts, and leggings. Then I took the rest of my posters and hung them up. Joker went to the right of the window while my other Pirates of the Caribbean went on the left. I put my Twilight one to the left of my dresser.

I turned the light on before putting my Jack Sparrow and Will Turner wool blanket to block out sunlight since curtains didn't work, we didn't have any, and i love to sleep late but hate it when the sun wakes me up in the morning. Then I hung up my shelves on the right wall and put my books, dvd's, movies, binders, crystal cubes with pictures in them, medication bottles, and everything else on it.

I was finally done packing and Simba was happy about that because he could finally sleep peacefully. That reminds me I have to sign up for school and to sign him up for the vet. I went to explore the house first. All that was upstairs was the bedrooms and bathrooms so I went back downstairs. Right next to the stairs was the kitchen and joining that was the living room which led back to the stairs and hallway that led to the front door.

Just across from it was the door to the backyard. I went out that and saw the fenced in back yard that was pretty good sized. I looked to my right and saw a tool shed. Then to my left and saw the box thing that led to a basement. I went over to it and opened it up going down the steps. All it held was a furnace and another room. The room was empty so I went to look at the furnace. I looked in to see it wasn't cleaned but there was a lump in it.

I reached in and got it. It was a cloth wrapped around something. I opened that up and it was a glove with knives attached to the 4 fingers but not the thumb. I got that creepy feeling again that someone was watching me. I just shook it off and looked at the glove with awe.

I put it on and held it up In the light. For a moment I thought I saw blood dripping on it but it was just my imagination. I was brought out of my thoughts by my dad coming down the steps calling my name. "Amanda. Were going to the store. Want anything?" "No thanks. I'm gonna walk around town. I told you call me Amy, I hate the name Amanda." I told him hiding the glove behind my back. "Ok. 'Amy'" he said teasing me with that he went back up the steps leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I swear I heard a chuckle and breathing on my neck. But when I turned around no one was there. I slowly smirked. "Cool. A haunted house." was the last thing I said before I headed back to my room up stairs.

* * *

tell me how I did please. I know it was boring but Freddy will come soon. Read and review. No reviews= no chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Updated on 5/27/10

Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her parents, and her pets.

By the way the website with the characters pictures is on my profile so go there if you wanna see them.

So I went back up to my room while my dad went to the store with my mom. I changed into some grey jogging kapris and a black over-sized greenday t-shirt. I slipped on some old shoes and went back downstairs and out the door so I can explore the town.

After 10 min. I arrived at springwood high school. It looked pretty decent with a baseball field, ok sized gym, and thank god there was no stairs. I went through the doors and went to the principles office and thank god they were there. I hate secretaries.

"How can I help you?" he asked. "I'm here to sign up for the school. I'm new to the town and I have my last report card that has my grades, classes, and what grade I was last in." I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He looked at it and said, "Well Ms. Darkin we will be happy to have you. What with your grades you'll be a good addition to this school." "Thank you and I suggest that you look at my medical history because I mite be absent for weeks or days at a time due to something I have."

"I will do so. Now will you be starting this Monday or next?" "This Monday. I don't want to fall to far behind." "Ok. Just come to my office first thing in the morning and I'll have someone show you around." "Thank you have a good day." "You too." he told me as I walked out the door.

Once I was out of the school I dropped my goody act. I only put it on so I don't get a record that would look bad for when I get into college. The only referral I ever got was a guidance one and that one taught me to just keep my thoughts to myself.

I wandered around and found that I could easily ride my bike around the block for my daily exercise. *I'll start that tomorrow* I thought to myself.

I went back in to the house letting pooky in who was waiting at the front door. Precious was still wandering around I guess. I walked up the stairs to my room. I checked the time and saw it was 6:00 so I took a shower and changed into shorts and a t-shirt after taking my birth control and daily pain pill.

By the time I was done it was 7:00. I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed against the pillows and turned it on. I checked my email and saw I had one from my best friend Sarah.

"Hey Amanda! How was the move? How's your back more importantly? I'm really sorry about Steven. Email me back. I miss you already."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Amy. You know I hate that name. The move was ok. It was quick. I think the house is haunted though. It's pretty cool. My back is fine. It survived the trip here lol. And don't even mention him. I am still so pissed. What he did to me was wrong but he paid the price. I miss you too maybe I can spend the summer down there or you come up here. The school they have isn't as big as Mainland. Which is good. The stairs were a killer lol. I'm gonna go to bed now. Email or text me."

After that email I checked my face book and updated my status then turned off the computer. "Simba! Here kikikikikiki!" I called then Simba came running through my door and jumped on the bed ready to sleep. I closed my door leaving it open just an inch so simba can go in and out.

Putting a shoe in front of it so it doesn't swing open. Then I climbed into bed turning the light off leaving a blue glow in the room from my alarm clock. I laid down and fell asleep withing half an hour.

*dream*

I opened my eyes and felt thirsty so I went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. On the way there and checked the clock. It read 12:01 am. I got my glass of water and started drinking. When I was done I out it in the sink and while I was doing that I saw a shadow move in the bushes going to the backyard.

I went to the backdoor after grabbing a bat just in case. I ain't no girly girl who afraid of everything. No I was raised to defend myself. I walked out holding the bat in a defensive position.

I began waling to the shed and I heard a noise in there. I quickly opened the door and turned on the light rasing up the bat. But I saw it was only precious catching a late night snack. I sighed. "Damn precious. You scared me for a minute there." I shook my head and chuckled.

I turned off the light and walked back out after putting the bat in the shed. I turned my head around and it came up to a burnt face. "Girls shouldn't cuss." it said I screamed in surprise and backed away only to trip and fall on my back.

I froze in pain with my eyes squeezed shut and my teeth grinding. "Dammit you made my back go out. You asshole!" I yelled at him. When I opened my eyes I saw he was looking at me in surprise.

He wore a worn out red and green Christmas sweater with worn brown pants and black boots. On his head was a brown fedora and his body was burnt all over. But what really caught my eye was his glove.

He squatted down beside me breaking me out of my thoughts. "How the hell can you through out your back your barely 20?" he asked. "I have a problem ok. Now are you gonna help me up or just stand there?"(UPDATED RIGHT HERE!) "Get up yourself bitch." "Asshole." I called him before getting up very slowly.

I finally stood up only to have him push me back over smirking in amusement. "Ah!" I cried out in pain. When I stood up again he was about to push me over again but I grabbed his wrist to hold me up but that just brought him down with me in a very suggesting position.

I was flat on my back with my knees bent and open while he was in between them with his arms on either side of me holding himself up. My arms were bent with my hands by my head. He smirked. "You can't get enough of me can you?" he asked trying to seduce me.

"Pervert now let me up." "Nah I'm pretty comfortable here." he said. "You smell like a good little piggy too." he said sniffing my neck then licking from my jaw to my ear.

"Ew. Ew. Ew." I squealed. He laughed. Then his clawed hand started to rub my side down to my hip and traveling to my thigh. I tried to stop his hand but these vines popped out of the ground and grabbed my hands holding them down. Same goes for my ankles. His other hand began to wonder too. I started thrashing. "Let me go!"

Two problems though. I was getting aroused and I had the feeling he knew that. And during my thrashing I was rubbing against his lower region giving him a hard on. I froze once I felt it. 'Oh my god' I thought.

He smirked and rubbed it against me. I opened my mouth holding in a moan. "Stop." I tried to say but it only came out as a small groan. He brought up his claws and slashed my shirt open. The tips grazed my chest leaving very thin blood trails.

He sliced my bra open. But before he could do anything else I woke up. I was covered in sweat and panting. My back was out too. "It was just a dream though." I whispered. But when I looked down and saw my shirt was cut open I thought otherwise.

there you go the first chapter with Freddy. I made it as long as I could but I have other chapters to work on. Read and review please. And I made Freddy have more of his original personality he did go soft.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter. And please no critiques. And don't be rude either. If you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all cause I'll be mean right back at ya.

Thank you to Calluna Rose, Black and White Jack, everybodyluvsStarfire, and AntoinetteDiamond.

Syrenia: Suck it my story is good and you know it. So stop being so immature and stop being a critique.

Darkness Takes Over and KuroShinigami13: thank you for telling me what I need to fix without being rude, mean, or blunt. I enjoy hearing advice but hate hearing flames. So thanks for being nice about it.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her parents, and her pets.

I looked at the clock on my phone since I couldn't move without feeling pain and saw it was 1:02 in the afternoon. "Mom!" I called. I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What?" she said as she opened my door. "Can you get me my pain medication my back went out?" I asked her. My eyes squinted closed because of my pain. "Sure. What's your pain level?" "10.5" as soon as I said that she went to her bedroom and got my medication and gave me a pain pill and another pill to get rid of any side effects the pain pill gave me.

"Thanks." "Yell or text me if you need anything." she told me before leaving the room and going back downstairs.

I spent most of the day on my laptop and watching movies. At 7:30 mom brought up some food for me to eat and gave me 2 more pills. I ate quickly since I wasn't that hungry. She left with the dishes and came back with some Tylenol pm. I took it and then got in the shower the best I could since it hurt to walk.

After the shower I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth then got in to bed. I drifted of to sleep within 20 min.

*dream*

I was standing on a sidewalk and realized I wasn't in pain. Well not as much as before but it was more of an annoying ache. Anyway. I looked down at the sidewalk and saw a chalk drawing of my house with a man in the window wearing a Christmas sweater.

I felt something wet hit my head and it then started raining like crazy. So I ran into the house that was just up the sidewalk. I opened the door and ran in. When I got inside I realized this wasn't my house. The wallpaper was in shreds, spiderwebs were everywhere as well as dust. It was very dark but I could still somehow see.

Then there was suddenly light beside me and I turned to see a dining room table where the living room should be. 2 candle sticks in holders were the source of the light. What looked like a pig with an apple in it's mouth was in the middle of the table. The chair nearest to me scooted out and Freddy was standing behind it holding it out for me smirking.

I kept my eyes on him glaring as I cautiously sat down. He scooted the chair in quickly and sat on the other side. Staring at me with a gleam in his eye. "Well?" he asked. "Well what?" "Are you gonna thank me for taking the pain from your back?" "You did that?" "Yeah." " Uh. Thanks." he grunted.

"So are you gonna explain now?" "Where do you want me to start?" "From the beginning I guess." "Ok." he said standing up. I stood up too. I followed him into the next room and realized it transformed into a hallway and Freddy had disappeared.

I walked down it until I ended up at a door. I opened it and walked into a room full of dirty men who were just walking around aimlessly. "89. 90. 91." I heard someone counting. "Come on. There's a hundred. Let's just go." I heard another voice and realized there were gonna leave and lock the door behind them.

Before I could call out I heard another voice beat me to it. "Wait!" I looked over and saw a nun. "Wait. I'm still in here!" they didn't hear her. Once the door was closed she realized her fate. All the men surrounded her with smirks or perverted smiles on there faces.

They all came on her at once. The scene changed leaving behind her screams only they came back and I saw her surrounded by nurses and doctors this time. She was giving birth! "Come on Amanda. One more push." the doctor said. I gasp when I heard my name.

She screamed as she pushed and out came a baby. It wailed and cried. Amanda took deep breaths seeing it was over. "It's a boy." said the nurse. Then the baby peed on her. She held the baby away from her so the pee would get on her but that didn't help. I swear I heard the baby cackle.

Amanda held her arms out for it. I went and stood next to her while she held the baby in her arms. It had beautiful blue eyes. I smiled at it. "I'll name you Frederick." I looked at her and realized this was Freddy's birth.

"I didn't know you would go that far back Freddy!" I said out loud. The scenery changed again. I saw a boy with blond hair getting a hamster out of a cage and set it on the table picking up a hammer that was next to him.

'What is he doing?' I thought. He took the hammer and banged it onto the hamster. I gasped and put my hands up to my mouth in surprise. "I guess I wasn't the only one with problems." Then children gathered around him and pointed at him while chanting "Son of a hundred maniacs. Son of a hundred maniacs."

The scenery changed again to a basement. I saw a teen sitting on a chair cutting his chest and stomach hissing in pain but with a smile on his face. "Freddy!" I heard someone yell as they came down the stairs. "Mr. Underwood." I heard Freddy say. "Where are ye ya shit." underwood slurred. He was holding a belt and a bottle of alcohol.

Freddy turned and faced him. Then Mr. Underwood began beating him with the belt but younger Freddy just laughed. "Please sir may I have another?" he asked then laughed more. Mr. Underwood continue to do so getting angrier and angrier that Freddy just laughed at it.

The scene changed again and this time Freddy was with me. Gripping my shoulders hard. I looked at him as he stood behind me but he just looked forward angrily. I looked at the scene and saw an unburnt grown Freddy playing with a little girl with brown hair held up in pigtails by red ribbons.

There was a woman with him. "The woman is my x-wife Loretta and the little girl is my daughter Katherine." He said Loretta's name with disgust but Katharine name with love and a little anger. Loretta went inside while they continued to play.

Then we heard her scream. We looked over at her. She came up the steps crying. "Please Freddy I won't tell. I won't tell." she told him. "Go inside sweetheart." he told Katherine while glaring at Loretta. "Ok." she said and skipped down form where her mother came from.

Freddy took Loretta and began beating her head against a stone birdbath. I tried to look away but Freddy made me look back at the scene. At the final hits Katherine came out crying. She must of saw the same thing her mother did. Unburnt Freddy wiped sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

He knelt down in front of Katherine. "You won't tell will you?" he asked her. She shook her head and continued to cry.

"But she did tell." Freddy said sadly behind me. "And they took her away from me."

The scene change to a court room. "You didn't sign his rights when you arrested him. I'm afraid I have to let him go." the judge told a policeman. His tag said 'Officer Thomson'. The cops went up to unburnt Freddy and took his cuffs off. He walked out of the courtroom free.

Then the scene changed to Freddy in the boiler room placing pictures of children in an album. "The children in the album are the ones I got to kill." I heard Freddy say while smirking. "Krueger!" we heard someone yell then glass break and a bottle was thrown into the room with a cloth in it the was burning.

It caught the room on fire. Then another came in blocking his way out. Soon the whole room was ablaze. Freddy's pants caught fire and soon he started to burn to. I tried to run and help him but Freddy held me back. "It's an illusion. This is the past." he told me.

Then 3 creatures surrounded him. "You want power, revenge, and afterlife. We can give those to you!" they shouted at him. "I want it all!" he yelled. Then they rushed into his body and he collapsed after burning to death.

The scene changed back to the house. "Wow." was all I had to say. "Any questions?" he asked. "What did your wife find out?" "That I was killing children." "Is your daughter still alive today?" "Don't know." "What are you?" "Dream demon. I need human souls to make me powerful. Soon I'll be invisible." "Why haven't you kill me?" he shrugged. "I need a new toy." he smirked. "Make sure you call me Amy instead of Amanda that would be awkward." "Why would I call you Amanda?" "That's my real name and I hate it. Amy's my nickname." I told him.

He nodded and looked down. "Are you ok?" "Tired. That took power out of me to show you that." "Is there anyway I can help?" I asked. He looked at me as if he got a great idea. "Think of one of your worst enemies then call out there name." "Why?" "Just do it!" he snapped.

I thought and thought and thought. "I can't think of any." "What?" he looked angrily at me. "I usually get along with everyone. The last person I hated is already dead." I said skiddishly. He glared. "Then do you know anyone who annoys you to death." I thought again. Then squinted my eyes in thought. Then an invisible force picked me up and held me upside down.

I screamed. "What are you doing?" "Making blood rush to your head to make you think faster your gonna wake up soon." "Um. Uh. Morgan!" I shouted. Then I felt a presence enter the dream and Freddy dropped me. "Ow!" I said as I landed.

He smirked and walked off. Then I woke up.

I made it as long as I could. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Im bored and home alone with nothing to do so I decided to write another chapter for you guys. Cause I love you so much X3. Please go to my profile and to the poll! This is around the 5th movie. Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her parents, and her pets.

I woke up and sat up thinking over what just happened before I realized something. With a pout on my lips and my eyes looking up and my eyebrows furrowed I moved my back sideways and did a little belly dance thing and notice my back wasn't out anymore.

In fact there was no pain at all like there usually is. My jaw dropped and I gasped then a smile spread to my face. I jumped up and did a little victory dance for no reason. "Thank you!" I shouted.

I got out of my pajamas and put on a black corpse bride shirt with a crow on it with light purple rough wash skinny jeans. Then some neon blue socks. Cherry blossom perfume and deodorant. A little black eyeliner and some foundation. I took my hair out of the ponytail and brushed it leaving it in curly waves. I put it in a high ponytail with some bangs hanging out and the curls going to and inch past my neck.

I walked out of my room and climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning." I said to my mom who was drinking coffee and reading the paper. I notice an article that said "GIRL CHOKES TO DEATH." and another that said "BOY FOUND DEAD WITH CUTS ALL OVER BODY" but don't pay any mind.

"Don't you mean good afternoon? It's almost 2." "Oops. Where's dad?" "Out looking for a job." I just nodded and got a bowl and filled it with cookie crisp and milk.

I ate then put my dishes in the sink. "Is dad gonna install a dishwasher?" "I don't know." "I hope so. I hate doing the dishes." I went up the stairs and went in my room. I slipped on my black shoes with neon scribble circles on them and went back downstairs.

"Bye mom! I'm gonna look around town." "Be careful." "I will." I replied then went out the door. I wandered around before I found a library. I went inside and looked through the shelves. A news article was sticking out the bottom of one. I knelt down and got the box it was in.

I brought it over to a table and sat down. I pulled one out and read the title "Springwood Slasher Caught!" another said, "3 more children missing." "Justice is served!" I read through the articles and saw that these were reports of Freddy's crimes as well as his death.

I put them back in the box and put the box on the shelf. I looked through other books and grabbed "Haunting's in Ohio"and "Animal Haunting's" I took the books and went to check them out and get a new library card.

I got the paperwork done and got my library card. I handed the man the books. He checked them out. "So you like haunted stuff." he asked. "Yeah. Anything paranormal and I'm there." "Well there is one haunted place but its not sturdy in some places." "Where is it." "The old power plant no one goes there anymore."

"Why not?" "Well rumor is a child killer took children he kidnaped there and killed them. They called him the Springwood Slasher." " Wow. Thank you." "No problem. Just make sure you stay away from there." I nodded then left. No way in hell I was going to stay away. I went home and dropped off the books while getting my camera and a flashlight.

"Be back in a bit mom!" I called then left. I walked about a mile before I got there. 'Wow it's big.' I thought. I slipped through an opening in the gate and went into the power plant. It was dark so I turned on the flashlight. 'This better not be like 'Pitch Black'. Though I wouldn't mind seeing Riddick.'

I smirked but heard a noise behind me so I turned quick but it was just a rat. I came up to a door and opened it. It's the old boiler room! The one from my dream. 'Wow' but it was dark and there was no steam.

I walked inside after taking a picture of the entrance room. I'll review the picture later. I climbed to the middle of a catwalk and began taking pictures. I got below me, above me, to the left, and basically a 360 of the room.

Then left and went home. It was about sunset. I got inside and saw mom and dad on there laptops playing 'Guildwars'. "I'm home. Any luck dad?" "Yeah got a job as a mechanic in a shop by the school." "K I'll be in my room." I went upstairs and sat on my bed with Simba and my laptop. I turned it on and logged on.

I put the camera card and uploaded the pictures into the laptop. I found all the pictures and the results really surprised me. There were only 3 that were plain. But 2 had shadows shaped like a human. And 5 had orbs, mist, or a light. But they were probably my flash reflecting off the metal. The shadows were interesting though.

I took the card out and put it away with my camera. I checked my mail and facebook. Then shut down my laptop. I grabbed 'Animal Haunting's' and began reading. After I finished that book. It was 10 pm and my parents were in bed. So I took a shower and changed into my pj's.

I climbed into bed after moving Simba to his side of the bed. I fell asleep after 20 min.

*Dream*

I was back in the boiler room. "Is this your favorite place or something?" I asked the air. "Maybe. But it's the scariest." "I can tell with the steam popping out of the pipes. This place is like a maze." then the scene changed to the living room of his version of the house.

I went and sat on the couch. He did the same. "So what's up." "Trying to get a girl's kid, which is still in the womb, to be like me when he's born." "Why." "To torture her. He's here ya know." I looked at him weird. "Who's here." "Jacob. The kid I'm trying to get to be like me. He's shy though." "Aw. Where?" he points to the stairs. I look over to see him hiding behind the banisters on the stairs looking intently at me. "Hi." I said smiling at him. He slowly stood up then ran up the stairs.

"Really shy." Freddy said. "I'll say. Why did you want me to think of a person before I woke up last time?" "I need souls and you gave me one." he told me smirking. I looked confused before gasping. "You killed her!" I said surprised and stood up. "So?" he stood up to towering over me.

Cliffhanger! read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter. Remember to go to the poll on my profile please. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy.

"Thank You!" I yelled then I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "What?" he asked surprised. I let go of him and took a step back. "She was always such a bitch to me and now she's gone! Thank you." I told him. He looked at me with a raised eye brow. "Ok. You are the weirdest bitch I have ever met." he said slowly.

"I don't care if people are killed just as long as they deserve it." I told him. "But if you mess with animals. Your ass is mine." I glared at him as I said this.

"Ok." he said in a I-don't-care tone.

"Talk to you tomorrow night." before I could reply I woke up.

*End Dream*

Mom was in my doorway calling my name. "Amanda you better get up if you want to go to school." "Ok." I got up and used the bathroom then brushed my teeth and let down my hair. My bangs were on the right side while my left stayed behind my ear. My hair fell just past my shoulder in soft curls. I put some stuff in it to keep the frizz down then went to my room to get dressed.

I put on black jeans with slits in them and in the slits were purple pieces of cloth sewed on. I put on a hot pink tiger striped short sleeve shirt. Then I put on some purple socks and my shoes with the neon bubbles on them.

I put on black eyeliner, purple eyeshadow, some foundation, chapstick, and some bronze blush that sparkled a bit. I smiled liking my look. But I hated my arms they were so pale at the top yet tan at the wrist to elbow part. Ugh.

Anyway I went downstairs and ate some cereal then walked to school. I still have my learning permit since I don't really want to drive. Besides I don't have a car yet. When I got to the school I went to the principles office.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." I opened the door and he was sitting doing some paperwork. "Amy! Nice to see you. I looked up about your medical and I'm sorry. Someone so young shouldn't have it." "Don't worry about it. I've been getting by ok. And my doctor is thinking about letting me get surgery soon." "I hope so but make sure you think about getting it." "I know and I've gotten other opinions." "Ok let me get that student to show you around."

"Ms. Burrows?" he said into his walkie talkie. "Yes. Mr. Heart?" "Can you send Daniel in here please." "Right away." he got off his walkie talkie. "Daniel is one of our best students. I think you'll like him." I smiled. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." the door opened and a boy about 16 with blonde curly hair cut short, wearing glasses over his blue eyes, he had sort of a skater look with the shaggy shirt and jeans.

He smiled at the principle showing his white teeth with braces. Over all he looked like a geek. "You wanted to see me Mr. Heart?" "Yes Daniel this is our new student, Amanda." "Call me Amy please." I said holding my hand out to him. He blushed and took it shaking it. His palms were a bit sweaty showing he was nervous. I guess he was a geek. They crush on every cute girl they see. It's so adorable.

He kept on shaking it. I laughed a bit and smiled. "Can you let my hand go please?" "Oh! Sorry." "It's fine." I made a hand gesture saying 'don't worry about it'. He blushed again. Mr. Heart cleared his throat making us look at him.

"I believe Daniel is in your grade so, Daniel would you show her around for me?" "Of course. No problem." "Great! Thank you." he went back to doing paper work a bit rudely too. Daniel opened the door for me. I smiled at him.

So the whole day went by with me introducing myself to classes. My schedule was Chemistry, Zoology, Trigonomics, Lunch, Politics, Free period, Research, and Drama. Daniel had drama, chemistry, zoology, politics, and lunch with me.

He seemed happy to hear that. The last class is the only one with trouble. It had a bitch in it or as she called herself the prima dona. Ugh. A major drama queen. She had straight blonde hair with brown eyes, and her face looked like it was gangbanged by crayola. She wore clothes that showed too much skin. Can anyone say slut?

When Daniel and I walked in he went and told the teacher who I was like he did for the other classes then he went and took his seat. "Class. It seems we have a new student. Meet Amanda." "Call me Amy." I told her. "Well I am Miss Tripp but please call me Jane care to introduce yourself." she said.

"Well as you know I'm Amy and I just moved here from florida. I love to sing and act. My favorite Broadway is Wicked. And I hope to have a lot of fun here." I said. "Yeah I'll show you some fun." some jock looking guy said. He must be the other 'star'. "that's probably what you like to do Amy." some blonde said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Josh, Brooke enough." Jane told them. "Sit wherever you like." so I took a seat next to Daniel. "Oh look the geek has a girlfriend." I looked at her with a glare. "Oh look the circus is in town. Are you gonna throw a pie at me?" I said sickly sweet. There was oh's all around.

"Excuse me?" "Your excused." "Stop. This may be drama but it's theater drama. Deal with your problems outside my classroom." Brooke glared at me. I smirked a her. Then Jane started explaining on how to act with just our face so she use and example of mimes.

A note landed on my desk. I opened it. 'Your pretty gutsy for standing up to Brooke. - Daniel'

'The bitch needed to learn her place. _' I threw it back. He read it chuckling. Then wrote something else down and threw it back. This continued for a while.

'Where do you live?'

'1428 elm street why?'

'Oh the haunted house. I live three houses down. Can I walk you home?'

'Sure. What do you mean it's haunted.'

'I'll explain after school.'

I put the note away. The rest of class went smoothly. Near the end we played this game where we all stand in a circle and the teacher picked someone to be an assassin. She picked me. All I had to do was wink at someone and they have to create a funny or dramatic way of dying. It was fun. Brooke went first. I winked at her and she did the whole dramatic thing. "Oh dear me. I've been shot. Help. Help." then she slowly lowered herself down looking disgustingly at the floor after wiping it.

"Looks like she's in her proper place. Where she belongs." I said. Brooke glared me. Then the game continued until the bell rang. I gathered myself and me and Daniel made our way home. "So why is my house haunted?" "Well rumor is a child killer lived there called the springwood slasher." he said and then told me the story of Frederick Charles Krueger.

"Wow. I'm all about horror but that's just...wow." I said thinking of Freddy. "Yeah. Well this is my stop. See you later." "See ya." he went in and I continued my way home. I kept thinking about what Freddy did in his old days. He showed me the other night but to hear it from someone else was different. I'm still on Freddy's side though.

When I got home I changed into some old cut jeans that went to my knee. And another greenday shirt. I took my make up off and put my hair up. I got into my old shoes and grabbed my mp3 then I went for a bike ride. I came back half an hour later sweaty and out of breath. I got a drink and sat on a couch in the living room and watched tv.

Soon mom came home from shopping. Then dad came home at sunset from work. Mom made spaghetti for dinner and we ate. Saying something here and there. Ever since what happened to Anthony we never talked that much. After dinner I went up to my room and took a shower then got onto my bed and turned onto my laptop checking my facebook and everything. Then I read a bit and got tired around 10 so I turned off the light, petted simba, then went to sleep.

*dream*

"So. You got powers." I turned around and saw Freddy. We were in the boiler room. I was in one of those white dresses. I closed my eyes and made it white on the top black on the bottom. He looked at me confused. "What. I'm half evil half good." he raised a burnt eyebrow. "Forget it. What do you mean powers?" "You can bring people into your dreams while also altering you dreams. You can change the location, your clothes, etc."

"Cool." "Which is why I want you to work for me." "Huh?" "Every night I want you to bring souls to me so I can become powerful enough to get rid of Alice." "Who?" "The girl has your powers but she knows how to use them. She's in my way. Now stop asking all these goddamn questions and bring me a soul bitch." "Ok. Ok." I smirked and pulled Brooke in.

I heard some gasping and looked down to see the bitch herself on the catwalk below us. Freddy smirked. He jumped down in front of her causing her to scream and run. Freddy looked up and winked at me before following her. I smiled feeling my heart skip a beat at the wink.

I closed my eyes and imagined my house. I went to the living room and sat down waiting for Freddy crossing one leg over the other. After a while he came back licking blood off his claws. "Aw I was hoping you'd kill the bitch slow." "Oh believe me I did." he sat next to me putting his arm behind me and crossing one leg over the other.

"So what's our story babe?" "Well I moved here from florida-" "I know that! I mean why?" "Well. The economy got really bad and my brother died. My dad wanted to move." I looked down guiltily at the mention of Anthony.

"How did your brother die? Car crash, smoked too much pot?" he chuckled. "I wish." I was still looking down. Freddy turned to me concerned. "Babe?" "I killed him alright!" I shouted at him. "I didn't mean to. He just got me so angry." I stood up looking at him with my eyes furrowed and a partial angry look.

"Just look." I closed my eyes and played the memory out for him.

R&R please. You like? Flashback in next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Amy

Vote on my poll please.

Warning: cussing and murder

*flashback*

I opened my eyes to see my just turned 16 year old self. I was on my laptop in bed in my old room when I heard a loud smash. I got up putting my laptop to the side. I went into the hallway and into the kitchen seeing Anthony threw down his plate. Mom was yelling at him. It looked like he attitude again.

"Anthony!" mom shouted at him. "Dad said to get out of the house when your like this." I told him. "Shut up." "No. I live here I can do what I want. You can't just bully us around Anthony this is our home we live here too."

"Watch me." then he just opened the fridge and kept it open just standing there acting like he was browsing. "Anthony stop wasting energy!" mom shouted. "Oh my god shut the fuck up!" he grabbed one of the rolling chairs and threw at us luckily it missed but made a whole in the closet door and a scuff mark on the table.

I got out my cell phone and started to call dad. "I'm calling dad." I told him trying to scare him enough to calm down. I couldn't hit him cause I'm scared of him. He's way taller then me and weighs like 300 pounds. He can easily over power me. He got mad though. He walked quickly over pushing mom over making her bruise her hip badly and came up to me punching me making me fall to the floor making the phone fall out of my hand but what I didn't know is dad answered and heard everything.

Then he went to his room to get his shoes on. I got up seeing red and crying from pain. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. A sharp one. He was just coming out of his room with his shoes on when I went at him. "Amanda no!" mom shouted too late. I stabbed him in the heart over and over again until he fell. Dead.

I dropped to my knees crying with my arms around me. I looked at the phone and picked it up. Ending the call. But dad called mom. She explained everything to him. I leaned onto the wall and passed out from shock my jaw was killing me.

I woke up with my parents in my room. My jaw hurt and I couldn't remember anything. I saw my dad talking to the doctor outside. He saw I was awake and rushed in. "What happened?" I asked looking at him tired and confused. He told me when Anthony punched me he broke my jaw then how I killed him out of defense.

Yes I had to go to court but they let it all go because I did it out of defense. If Anthony lived he would be in jail. But he didn't.

*end flashback*

When we returned to the house I just stood there and glared at the floor. "Damn." he said. I sighed. "Hey come on killing ain't so bad. That was actually a turn on." "Huh?" I looked at him and he was smirking at me.

"If I were you I would of killed him too. Nobody hits me or my girl." "Since when was I your girl?" "Since you came to elm street hun." "Can I see your glove?" "Look on your hand." I did and I had one of my own.

"You're a genius." I commented. I held it up gazing in awe at it. He came up behind me. "Wanna try it out?" he whispered in my ear and I felt a shiver down my spine. "Yeah." I said smirking evilly. I thought of my old enemy back home and felt someone enter the dream realm. I smirked and changed the place to a dark forest. The moon bright casting shadows everywhere. I turned to Freddy.

"Wanna watch?" he smirked. "I love a good kill." I smirked and walked off finder Courtney and sneaking behind her. I made a twig snap causing her to turn around while I hid quietly behind a tree. I made crazy laughter echo around like in wrong turn.

"Who's there!" she shouted out scared. I sneered at her voice. "You never were a good singer in choir Courtney. You even have an ugly voice." I said my voice echoing. I came up behind her putting my claw to her throat.

"Let's get rid of it." I whispered. Then I slit her throat. She tried screaming but too much blood was gushing out and her vocal cords were destroyed. She lay on the ground writhing in agony. "Aw poor Courtney finally know's her place." I chuckled. I then had an idea. I got a claw and wrote 'slut' on her forehead. For who she really was.

Then I saw the life die from her eyes. Something blue came out of her and went behind me. I turned around and saw Freddy. He looked like he just got high. He smirked looking at me. I smirked too licking the blood from my claws sexily.

We got back to his house. I felt my self waking up. "See you tomorrow night Tiger." I said kissing his cheek before waking up.

This continued for a couple months. Me and him killing together. He would give me these odd looks. But I brushed that away. I was beginning to fall madly in love with him. He had great humor, he's sexy, he turns me on, he lets me be myself, and he has the best personality someone could ask for. Sure he's a bit aggressive and dominant but that's how I like it.

The month was December and I just turned 18. But I'm living with my parents until I graduate in June. As a celebration my parents are taking me camping by some lake with my cousins, aunts, and uncles.

It was the night after the day of my birthday. I'm 18 and still getting used to it. This Friday my dad told me were going camping at some place called crystal lake. Thank god we still have the camper. I got into bed in blue short shorts and a white hooters t-shirt that used to be my dad's. I fell asleep in half an hour.

*dream*

when I opened my eyes Freddy was standing over me with a flat box in his hands and a scowl on his face while he looked at the floor. I sat up. "Happy birthday." he mumbled before giving me the box. It was red with a green lace bow. How typical.

"Aw. Freddy you didn't have to." "Just shut up and open it. I'm embarrassed enough." "Wait Freddy. The dream demons have to get here." yes I met the three demons that gave Freddy his powers. I named them Muck, cause he has a dirty mind. Luck, he's always got lucky around Freddy. And Tuck cause he always tucks himself on my shoulder almost under my neck.

"Were here." some voices called out. Then they came zooming through the wall. Tuck settled himself on my shoulder. "Happy birthday Amy." then luck landed on the couch with muck. "Ooh Freddy I see you got her a present. Are you going soft?" he snickered. "Shut up!" Freddy yelled about to hit him but stopped. See I told you he was lucky.

"I wonder if it's a thong or some condoms." Muck snickered. And there's the dirty mind. I sat on the couches arm with Freddy standing next to me. "Just open it already!" he was getting impatient. I untied the bow and set it aside then opened the box. There was red tissue paper covering some clothing.

I gently took that off and gasped I pulled the outfit out. (Find it on my profile) "oh Freddy I love it. I'll look great killing with it." "Put it on." I close my eyes and imagined it on my body. When I opened them I heard a wolf whistle from muck, tuck nuzzled my neck, and luck just smiled. I looked at Freddy and he had that odd look again.

"What's the mask for?" "In case someone wakes up and remembers your face." I smiled. "Babe I gotta talk to you." he looked at the three demons. "Alone." "We get it Freddy we just need to give her, her gift. Amy whenever you die you'll come here in the dream realm looking like that. You'll be a dream demon like Freddy."

"You mean I won't go to heaven or hell?" "Exactly. You'll be working with Freddy." "Awesome. Thanks guys." I hugged them all before they left. I felt so happy I'll get to be with Freddy.

I turned to him. "I wanted to talk to you too Freddy." it was silent for a while. "I lov-" we started to say at the same time. "You first." we both said. "Just say it already." he said irritated. I took a deep breath. "Freddy. I love you. I don't know why I just do." he stared at me surprised.

Then he kissed me! I immediately kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders while his went around my waist to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked my bottom lip. I let him in. Our tongues battle before I let him win. He smirked. He traveled all over my mouth before lengthening his tongue and shoving it down my throat.

My eyes popped open but then I moaned and enjoyed it. I had to pull apart for air though. When we broke apart. Our lips were barely touching as we breathed heavily on each other. "I love you too." he whispered. Then smirked and started to kiss my neck. I moaned. "Freddy."

R&R next one will be a possible lemon ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and stressed. I'm getting back surgery this Wednesday. Hopefully it works. Moving on. Is the link for the website with the pictures working?

Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her family, and her Cats.

Freddy starting nipping and sucking on my neck. "Freddy." I moaned. I felt him smirk against my neck then inch his hand up my shirt. "Wait Freddy. I'm not ready." I said pushing him away.

"What do you mean not ready?" he replied taking his hand out of my shirt.

"I'm still a virgin. I want to save myself for when I'm absolutely sure." I replied. "Your not mad are you?" I asked after hearing him growl then sigh in frustration.

"Just irritated. Your going to have to give yourself to me eventually." he said smirking then grabbing my waist possessively and snuggling his face into my neck.

"Freddy please." I said pushing him away.

"Just let me hold you Amy."

I sighed giving up. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought to myself. "Freddy I have to wake up to pack." I told him.

He pulled away. "Pack for what?"

"My family and I are going to some lake to camp for my birthday. We'll be gone a week tops." I replied. He sneered not liking the idea. I pulled of the bracelet I got from my mom for my birthday. It was a silver chain with a metal howling wolf and an A on it. I put it around his wrist.

"Keep this and think of me while I'm gone." I told him smiling. I kissed him and he made it deeper. I made him pull away. He sighed disappointed. "Patience is a virtue Freddy."

"It ain't one of mine." he growled. Our lips were a breath away. My eyes went half lidded before he pulled me back into a kiss. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip then granted him entrance. He explored everywhere in my mouth. I broke for air gasping. He smirked.

I smiled. "You take my breath away Freddy. Will you be fine dealing with Alice?" he chuckled then nodded.

"Leave the bitch to me." he replied. I pulled away from his arms. I pulled my glove off and set it on the couch. "I promise I'll come back to you. Just wait." I told him as I began fading.

"I love you." he whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said back as faded from the dream. I woke up on my bed with Simba sleeping soundly beside me. I looked at the clock and saw it was half past noon. I got out of bed and dressed into some blue jeans and a twilight t-shirt. I put my hair in it's pony tail then began packing. And hour and a half later I was done.

I scratched Simba behind the ear waking him up. He gave a big yawn then purred against my hand. I smiled. My dad got our neighbors to watch the house and make sure the cats were fed.

I got my bags then went downstairs where my parents were waiting. "Let me get that." my dad said getting off the couch. My mom turned off the T.V. then we went to the truck and loaded it up then hooked it up to the camper. I got in the back seat as my parent got in the front. I looked at my bedroom window as my dad started the truck.

Freddy was behind the curtain looking down at us. I blew a kiss to him as we pulled away. He seemed to catch it and bring it to his lips. I smiled. We began our long drive.

It took us three long hours to finally arrive. I past by a sign that said, "Camp Crystal Lake." it was very old and when we pulled in it seemed abandoned. I saw that my cousins were already there. My dad parked then began to set up the camper.

I got out and stretched my back. I visited with my cousins who each gave me either a birthday card with money or a gift card in it then my aunt gave me a wolf bust. My uncle gave me a shirt with words on it that said, 'there's nothing to fear but fear itself...and spiders.' I smiled and hugged him.

I felt eyes on us the whole time we got there. I helped start the camp fire. It was around six when everyone arrived and set up. The sun doesn't set for another two hours so I decided to take a walk. I walked into the forest feeling completely at home. I always loved forests.

I walked until I came to the actual abandoned camp and the docks that led to the lake. I sat at the edge alone smiling. It was very peaceful. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back leaning on my hands listening to the sounds of nature.

I felt eyes on me again. I opened my eyes and looked around finding no one. But when I turned around again I gasped. I put my hand to my heart to help slow it down while looking the laughing boyfriend of my cousin. "Thomas. Jeez you scared the crap outta me." I told him.

"Your dad sent me to get you. We're gonna start eating." he told me still laughing a bit. "Okay I'll be there in a bit." I replied. He walked off still laughing. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and took another look around. I took a deep breath smiling then walked back. The eyes seemed to follow me.

When I arrived we all ate ribs, salads, chicken, my dad's chicken wings, and a lot of other food. The sun set and everyone was sitting around the campfire talking. "You know I heard a weird story about this place." Thomas said.

We all looked at him. He leaned foward to look scary. "When this place was still a camp there was this boy that went here named Jason Voorhees. He was deformed so the kids picked on him. His mother was the camp cook named Pamela Voorhees but she couldn't really watch him all the time so she counted on the counselors to do that." he paused for suspense.

"But one day the counselors were too busy having sex instead of watching the kids. So when the kids started to bully Jason they chased him to the docks and pushed him in. But Jason couldn't swim. He drowned. His mother was in hysterics when she found out. The camp was closed then reopened years later. His mother returned and killed all those teenagers for revenge. Only one survived. But only because she sliced Pamela's head off with the same machete she used to kill with." he paused again and a wolf howled in the background.

"Rumor is Jason saw this happen and wants revenge. He took the machete and now every time someone comes and camps here he kills them one by one for revenge. He wears a hock mask to cover his deformed face." he finished. "That's just a story." my cousin Jenny said. "Is it?" Thomas asked smirking to scare her.

"I feel sorry for Jason. I mean what those kids did to him was wrong. And the counselors should have been watching him. I hope they have aids while their in hell." I said. My cousins laughed. We continued to talk but I couldn't help but think about Jason. 'Is he real like Freddy?' I asked myself. "I'm turning in for the night. Goodnight." I said standing up. "Good night Birthday girl." jenny said hugging me.

I went to the camper and showered in our tiny shower then changed and went to bed. I slept with Jason on my mind.

The next morning I woke early around eight. Everyone was still asleep. So I got dressed in grey slacks and the shirt I got yesterday then put on shoes and went back to the docks. I sat down and listened to the noises around me. I felt eyes on me again and felt goosebumps on my arms. I just rubbed them away and ignored the feeling.

I heard footsteps behind me on the docks. I turned and saw a very tall man wearing old and ripped clothes with a hockey mask. In his hand was the machete but it wasn't raised to attack. It just stayed at his side.

I stood up but I only stood to about the middle of his chest. I'm 5'6 so he must be around 7 feet. He started to raise his weapon slowly but stopped when I spoke calmly. "You must be Jason." I said. He lowered his weapon but was silent.

I slowly made my way around him keeping my eyes on him and the machete. When I made it around him and began backing away then looked in his eyes he seemed to be contemplating something. He suddenly moved surprising me. I screamed slightly and fell back. He still advance but with his machete raised.

I crawled backwards quickly with a frightened look. Just when he was about to kill me I shouted, "I'm sorry!" he froze. The machete was by my neck. I looked at him. He had his head tilted. I thought that looked adorable. I may be evil with Freddy but I'm good to those who deserve it. Jason is one of those people.

"I'm sorry for what those kids did to you." I said. He blinked. He sheathed his weapon then harshly grabbed my wrist. I yelped. He brought me up and began dragging me by my now bruised wrist. "Wait! What are you doing? Let me go!" I shouted. He stopped turned then hit me. Hard. I blacked out feeling him pick me up bridal style in his arms.

R&R please and vote on my poll on my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm uber hyper at the moment cause I just got chased by a flying roach and I had a big pixie stick. XD. Enjoy the story. And if you want me to advertise your story then message me and I will. Just as long as you advertise mine on your story or profile. K?

Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her family, and her pets.

I awoke to this screeching. I tried to bring my hands to my head because it was pounding. But they were chained up. Then I remembered what happened. I looked over to see that the source of the noise was Jason sharpening his weapon. I was sitting on this cot that lay against a metal screen.

The noise stopped. I looked foward and saw him through the wooden boards. His head was bent foward. Then he suddenly started banging around causing me to scream in surprise then put myself against the metal screen.

My screaming got his attention and he came over and started choking me. "Please don't...Jason!" I choked out. Once I said his name he realized what he was doing and stopped. "It's ok. It's ok." I whispered. He kept silent. I remember something from a movie I saw. _"Those who have seen your face...draw back in fear..." _I sang to him.

He looked up at my words. His eyes were wide. _"I am the mask you wear...it's you they hear..." _I faded out. His hand crept up to my face. I closed my eyes and turned away slightly in fear. But all he did was stroke it with a finger.

Then hugged me. I stroked and patted his back awkwardly. He thankfully pulled away after a minute then went back to sharpening his weapon. Then these bells rang above us. He stood up abruptly. "Jason!" I stopped him. He looked at me. "Please don't hurt my family." I begged him.

He stood for a moment before leaving. I began crying. Hoping. Praying. That they were somehow alright. He came back later. Empty handed. He glanced over my way before he disappeared again. He returned later with food. How he got it I didn't care at the time. I was starving and thankful for it.

-7 weeks later-

I rarely ever got sleep. I was so afraid Jason would do something if I did. The last time I looked in the mirror my hair was matted and dirty. My clothes were torn from the times when Jason threw me around in his anger. I have deep circles under my eyes. Jason has only touched and caressed me. In the sexual places when he was curious but I stopped him. I've seen the looks he gives me but I'm glad he doesn't do what he thinks.

Right now he's sharpening his machete again. The bells went off. And once again he got up and left. But this time I was sick of just sitting around. I need to see my family again. I need to see Freddy. I need to see my love. I took the earring out of my ear and used it to unlock my chains when I was sure Jason was gone.

Once they were unlocked I jump up and ran through the same passage he went through. But I took the long way around. I didn't go to the camp. No I ran all the way to the road. When I got to the road I ran to the city that was near the lake. I ran into the nearest place I could find. The gas station. "Please you have to help me!" I stuttered out to the woman behind the counter.

She recognized me as the missing girl. "Of course dear. Come here." she said pulling me through the door to behind the counter. She sat me down and gave me a soda then called the police department. "Yes police? I have a missing girl in my store. Yes. Amanda Darkin. Ok. Hurry. " she hung up the phone.

"Their on their way dear. Can I get you anything?" she asked. I hugged myself close and shook my head. "I just wanna go home." I whispered softly.

The police came and took me to their station. They called my parents to tell them I was found. I even got to speak to them. "Dad?"

"I'm here. Thank god your alright!"

I began to cry. "You have no idea how much I missed your voice." I cried out.

"We'll be there soon Amanda. Just wait a little longer."

"Okay. I love you dad."

"I love you too honey." we hung up after that. The sheriff gave me a blanket and a full meal while I waited. Then I told them everything that happened. They didn't believe me about Jason. "Your safe now you don't need to lie. Tell us who kidnaped you." he told me.

"Jason fucking Voorhees!" I shouted crying angry they wouldn't believe me.

"Okay just calm down. Calm down." he said. My dad arrived an hour later. I cried out and began crying again as I ran and hugged him. He sobbed as he held me in his arms again. "I thought I would never see you again." I whispered.

"I'm here. Your safe now." he replied. We thanked the sheriff. We stopped by the gas station and thanked the woman. My dad even fixed her car so it wouldn't rattle anymore. We drove home. On the way there we stopped and got McDonald's. I savored every bite. 2 hours later I was home. I ran inside and hugged my mom.

I went to Simba and hugged him. I knew he missed me because he licked my cheek and purred while I held him in the hug. I hugged pooky then precious. I took a shower and when I was clean I went and had dinner with my family. Happy to be home. I went back to my room and it was just as I left it. All my clothes back in there drawers.

I got into my covers and fell asleep smiling.

*dream*

I was in the boiler room. "Freddy!" I shouted hoping to find him. Everything was blue and nothing seemed to be alive. Suddenly everything bursted to life. Steam came out of the pipes, everything turned red again, and I saw Freddy's shadow ahead.

"Freddy!" I shouted and smiled. I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged back immediately after recognizing me. Then pushed me into the pipes hard. I looked up to see his face furious.

"You broke your promise!" he yelled then grabbed my hair and pulled me up to him. I grabbed the wrist that held my hair.

"I never wanted to. Freddy. Please. It's not my fault. I love you." I said crying. Those last three words calmed him down. He released my hair and changed the scene to the house.

"I was so worried about you. When your family came back and you didn't I thought you ran from me." he said putting his head in his hands.

"Freddy. I would never do that." I told him comfortingly. "You have competition." I said seriously.

He looked at me angry. "You fucked another guy!" he shouted about to slap me but I caught his hand.

"No! I still have my virginity. I meant in the killing area." he looked at me confused. "There's a man out there. Jason Voorhees. He kidnaped me and held me against my will. He killed every person that came to that camp. One by one."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

So I told him Jason's story. How he died. Why he was brought back. Who he kills for. Everything. "If he ever sets foot in Springwood. He'll die a slow and painful death for what he did to you." Freddy said.

R&R for another chapter! Vote on my poll too.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing! Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her family, and her pets.

My head was in Freddy's lap resting while the scenes from my kidnaping played. He petted my hair keeping me calm. When we got to a certain scene he got angry but didn't show it. I could only tell because his fist was clenched tightly.

I was sitting on the cot trying so hard to stay awake. I didn't notice Jason get up and walk over to me. I flinched in surprise when he touched my face again. But this time instead of just the face he moved lower.

"Jason. What are you doing?" I asked. All I got was silence and he continued. His hand moved down my neck and stopped at one of my breasts. I gasped and moved away but he grabbed the chains and forced me towards him. I fell onto his chest as he continued caressing my body.

"Jason. Stop. Please." I whispered. He continued down further. His hand stopped at my thigh then moved to the inner part. He blinked rapidly a couple times before reaching my "area". He rubbed it. I then kicked him in the chest startling him and making him move backwards a couple steps. I backed into my corner and brought my knees close to my body.

He breathed heavily before stomping down the passage and going outside. Once again. I began to cry.

Freddy growled above me. I grabbed his fisted hand and unclenched it then kissed the palm then holding it to my face. Calming him down. The rest of the scenes played then eventually stopped. We sat in silence. Then I was confused. "Freddy. Why aren't you killing right now? Where are your victims?" I asked him.

He sneered. "Those doctors made this medicine called Hypnocil. It suppresses dreams. Keeping my children away from me. Before you came back I was forgotten and almost gone but then you came and remembered me which summoned me." he smirked.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"I'll explain tomorrow night. Your going to wake up. Just don't take the hypnocil." he commanded.

"I won't." I replied

*end dream*

I woke up in bed happy that I got a good nights rest for once. I got dressed in a plain long sleeve black shirt to cover up the bruises from the chains and grey caprees. I went downstairs for breakfast but my dad took us to ihop instead.

We talked and laughed. Happy to be a family again. I had my favorite breakfast of stuffed french toast with strawberry syrup, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. I could barley finish my meal. Then we went to the city hall to swim in the pool. We had a lot of fun. I stopped by the school around six after we got done swimming and picked up make-up work for the time I was gone and for time I'll be recovering.

"I'm glad your home Amy." the principle said. I smiled and walked out of the school hearing the other students whisper rumors about me. I saw a new girl there with her friends. I heard them call her Lori.

When I passed by I smiled at her and luckily got one back. I exited the school after that and went home. I worked on work for a couple hours before it was around nine and I ate dinner. My family and I cuddled up together and watched a movie. Then by eleven we all turned in for the night.

I showered and changed into my pajamas then brushed my hair in teeth. I got into bed with Simba and fell asleep once again.

*dream*

Freddy was already sitting on the couch waiting for me. I jumped and hugged him causing the couch to bounce. "What is with you?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm just happy to be home and in your arms again." I replied.

We hugged for a little while. "Ok. Ok get off of me. I don't wanna turn soft." Freddy said pushing me off of him and the couch.

"Freddy. You not soft. Your respecting your lover. Besides no one is around." I told him before cuddling with him again. One leg on each side of his. I hugged his chest and held my self close to him. He eventually gave in. Softly caressing my sides. I understand he can be cruel. But he can also be kind. He's a killer what do you expect?

Music started playing softly. I pulled away from him sitting up. Suddenly in a simple white flower type dress. I smiled knowing what Freddy was up to. He stood up and we slow danced holding each other close. 'You crying shoulder' by goo goo dolls played softly.

*end dream*

I was suddenly woken up from the dancing to screaming outside. It was storming out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I'm back. I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. By the way do you want Amy to die in the end or do you want me to continue the story and make it longer?

Disclaimer: I only own Amy/Amanda, her parents, and her pets.

I got out of bed and looked out the window to see three screaming girls and one guy come out of the house across the street 1429 elm. "What's happening?" Fred asked from beside me appearing in my mirror.

"I don't know. Wait. Is that blood?" I asked my self squinting as the girl in the towel ran up to the cop car with red liquid on her hands. I gasped. "It is! Someone was murdered and their panicking. Now they just left in a police car." I told him.

"Wasn't me." he said. "That means someone is stealing my victims." he growled. I looked to the side of the murder house and saw a mask. _His _mask.

I screamed slightly and backed away from the window. "What is it? What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

I hugged myself close. "I saw him. I saw his mask. He's here. He's gonna get me." I said panicking scared.

He growled. "No one is going to get you. Go back to sleep. I'll watch over you. Sweet dreams." he whispered serious at first then joking on the last part. I lied back down and drifted into a dreamless sleep while Freddy watched over me.

I yawned and sat up. "Did you sleep good?" Freddy asked from the mirror. I looked over and saw him smirking.

"Not as good as I would have with you in my dreams. You look happy." I replied smiling.

"I am. Someone remembered me last night and their not taking hypnocil. I hope she spreads around that I'm back." he said menacingly.

I smirked. "Me too. More victims means more souls." I said then he chuckled.

"I gotta go toots. I've used enough power to be in the mirror." he said.

"Okay." I said a bit disappointed then I blew him a kiss. He smirked and caught it then faded away. I got dressed in my hot pink skull jeans and another long sleeve shirt. I put on some socks and shoes then went downstairs and had breakfast.

I gathered all the homework I got done then went to the school. I turned in the work and on my way out I saw the Lori getting scared by some kid. I got handed a paper by some kid. It said their was a party out in some fields. I'll ask Freddy about it. The teens around her were whispering about Freddy. So she did spread the news about Freddy.

Lori was in tears by now scared. "Mark!" some one shouted. A boy walked up. "Stop it. Your scaring her." he said.

He walked up to Lori. "Hey Lori." he greeted.

"Will?" she said amazed then put her hand to his face before fainting. The principle started this way and the boys took off. I decided to stick around to make sure Lori was okay.

I was in the nurses waiting room. "Why are you here." the black and red headed girl asked me. "I'm concerned. I wanted to make sure she's okay. I've been having nightmares too." I lied looking away.

"Well I'm Kia." she replied then went back to looking at her magazine.

"I'm Gib." the other girl said.

"Amanda. But call me Amy please." I replied. Soon Kia fell asleep but soon woke up with a gasp. Looked at the magazine before flinging it away. I guess 'Freddy got to her.' I thought forcing myself from smiling.

I sighed. "I gotta get home. Tell Lori I said hi and I hope she feels better. I'll probably see you guys at the party. It was nice meeting you." I said getting up and walking out. They waved and stayed waiting for Lori.

When I got home it was around 3 so I ate some lunch then went upstairs and got more homework done before going on the computer for a bit. By 7 I went downstairs and had dinner before going upstairs and changing into a dark purple shirt with light purple skulls and roses on it and some light purple rough wash skinny jeans. I applied black eyeliner with black eyeshadow, some foundation, lip gloss, and a little bit of blush.

I put on some socks and shoes. I looked over my self in the mirror than Freddy suddenly popped up. "Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"To a party. I need to get out." I whispered so my parents wouldn't over hear us.

"No your not. If Jason is out there I don't want you leaving this house." he said.

"I'll be around plenty of people Freddy. I'll be fine." I replied. With that I left my room and house telling my parents I'll be over at a friends house. I got on my bike and rode to the field. I arrived at sunset which was eight and the music was already blasting and people were already dancing, drinking, and smoking.

I walked around until I found Lori and her friends. "Hey Lori!" I shouted over the music. "Are you feeling better!"

She nodded but she looked very tired. "Where's Gib!" I asked. Kia shrugged. "I'll go look for her!" I said then walked off. I dance a bit here and there looking for her but ended up going to the fields. I saw a glow and went towards it.

There was a boy on top of Gib covered in glowing jewelry. I was about to get him off her when I saw Jason! He came up and stabbed the boy and Gib then flung the boy off into the air causing me to scream and draw Jason's attention. He looked up and tilted his head before dropping the pole and walking towards me.

I backed away then I began running. I ran through the fields coming back to the party only to have fire follow me. I found my bike and rode home as fast as I could. When I got home I was in major trouble. I told my parents what happened and they grounded me for lying to them. I was sent up to my room.

I took a shower and changed into night clothes then fell asleep.

*dream*

I was in the boiler room. Freddy was smashing everything around. I ran up to him suddenly in my outfit thinking he was fighting someone. "What happened?" I asked coming to a stop seeing him outraged to the point where his teeth were pointed.

"He stole her. I was so close to getting her soul but he killed her!" he shouted.

"Who?"

"Jason! Who the fuck else bitch!" he screamed slamming me to a wall before seeing what he just did. "Amy I'm s-" he stared to say but I interrupted him.

"It's fine. I know you get mad sometimes. What are we gonna do? We have to stop him but you need more souls." I said.

He sighed. "I have to find some way to get rid of that damn hypnocil."

"You better wake up. Their looking for you. Coax them to sleep. Pretend to be their friend. For me." he said before I woke up.

*end dream*

I woke up to rocks being thrown at my window. I opened it to see Lori, Will, Kia, and 2 other guys. "We need your help Amy. Your having nightmares too aren't you." Kia asked. I nodded.

"I'll be right down." I said. I quickly changed into jeans a t-shirt and running shoes just in case. I snuck downstairs and locked the door behind me when we were outside. We went to the crack heads place to meet. I can't remember his name. I sat with Lori while they conversed pretending to comfort her. She soon fell asleep.

And I pretended to also so they won't yell at me for letting her. Soon I'm guessing another person joined us. Cop from what I saw from under my lashes. They now conversed about Jason voorhees. My kidnapper.

I jumped up when I heard her screaming. Everyone was there trying to wake her up. She screamed again then dropped something we all saw it was Freddy's ear. It turned into maggots and they crawled away.

"God we're not safe awake or asleep." kia said.

"It's not the sleep that's killing us. It's our dreams." Lori said.

"At Weston Hills Mark and I never had any dreams." will commented.

"Were you on any drugs?" I asked.

"Yeah. But there was something they gave us called hypnocil. They never told us what it was for but everyone there was taking it." he said. So we all searched it on the internet and found out it was a dream suppresser.

"We need those pills enough for all of us." Lori said.

"Can you get us back to Weston hills?" I asked him. Planning to destroy the meds. He nodded and we all piled into the van then driving their silently. When we arrived their Will used a stolen I.D. to get us in and we began to search for the drug.

R&R please. I made it longer. I hope you liked this chapter. Vote on the poll on my profile please. And any pictures you need to see on any characters are on my profile. By the way I'm not typing everything they say cause you guys know to just watch the movie. And it'd be pretty boring reading something you've already heard from the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

Remember to vote on my poll please.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy/Amanda

Warning: Rape/Sex in this one.

The rating will change only cause of Freddy's anger. I hope I pin his personality right. Sorry if the names are wrong but I can't remember the real ones.

We split up to make the search quicker. Will, Lori, and Kia in one group while I went with Henderson, Freedburg, and Studs.

We came to a room full of computers and flashing buttons obviously for observation or experimenting. "Come on it's not here." Studs said. I followed him out with Henderson behind me but Freedburg stayed behind to get high. I scoffed.

We started down stairs but then we heard a loud bang. "Where's Freedburg?" Henderson asked. I shrugged so we headed back up to look for him. Studs got out his gun and we went back to the control room. "Freedburg?" he shouted.

Henderson and I followed him in. Freedburg was no where in sight. Henderson and I look to the window beside us seeing him poor the hypnocil down the drain. "Freedburg no! No we need those drugs!" Henderson shouted banging on the glass. I looked at Freedburg who turned and smirked at me.

I gasped and realized Freddy possessed him! Then a large hand covered my mouth. I screamed into the hand knowing it was Jason. I kicked the glass getting Freddy's attention and breaking it. Studs shot Jason making him drop me.

I ran to the corner with Henderson. Jason tried slashing Studs but missed so he grabbed him and tried again only to miss and hit the controls electrocuting them killing Studs. The power went out stopping the electricity. Henderson tried to shoot Jason with the dropped gun btu it was out of bullets.

Henderson ran leaving me huddled up in the corner. Jason walked over to me very slowly. When he got over I crawled through the little space by his legs and just barley escaped from him going through the other door where Freddy used to be and I met up with Will and the other 2.

They were looking for the Hypnocil. "There's none left. Freedburg dumped it down the drain. I think Freddy possessed him. Come on we gotta run. Jason's here!" I said scared. To prove my point a body crashed through the door and Made us all scream and run with Jason following us.

We ran down the hallway with me last. They began to pass Freedburg who was still Freddy. "Freedburg come on we gotta go." Will said.

"Let me handle this bitch." he commanded in Freddy's voice. I came running and catching up. 'Freddy' stopped me with his arm in the way. He looked at me. I saw the needle in his hand then looked at him. He stabbed it in my arm and put a little in causing me to fall asleep very quickly.

*dream*

I opened my eyes seeing I was in the boiler room. I saw Jason on the floor below but he didn't see me. I heard what I guess was his mother's voice. "I'm disappointed in you Jason. You disobeyed me. You were supposed to come back home! Just kill a few of them!" she said.

I saw her walking on the cat walk across from mine as she spoke. "But I blame myself. I should have known you wouldn't be able to stop killing!" she shouted then she hurried down the steps to him saying, "You! Are like a big stupid dog who can't stop eating! Even though your master said you've had enough!" she shouted angry.

Then I heard Freddy's knives screeching and laughing. I saw him walking on a different catwalk. I looked back for Jason's mother but she disappeared. "Now it's time to put this bad dog to sleep. For good!" he yelled.

Jason raised his machete. Freddy jumped down and went to claw him but only resulted in his arm getting cut off. "Ah! Not my arm!" he shouted. Then Jason cut off Freddy's other arm and he fell with blood spurting everywhere. "No!"

Then he smirked and stood up. His arms returned. "Hah!" he flicked his wrist a couple times showing it worked. Then Jason tried slashing at Freddy but he caught the machete and stopped it from hitting him flinging it into a pole.

Then Freddy began beating Jason. Punching and kicking him throwing him into pipes. "Welcome to my nightmare." Freddy said.

Then he used Jason's own machete against him. Stabbing him and making plates drive it into him further. He popped up in front of Jason. By now I knew he was showing off. "Penny for your thoughts chief." Freddy said.

Jason pulled the machete out and put it to Freddy's throat. "Ooohh Scary." he commented before disappearing. Then he made Jason slam into pipes high above him and beside him. "Ooohh tilt." he said when Jason finally fell to the floor.

Then Freddy began to make a boiler begin to come down. It fell right onto Jason! Freddy laughed thinking this was the end of it but I saw more movement making me gasp and Freddy suddenly remembered me. He smirked. Then went down to where Jason was angry.

"Why won't you die?" he asked. I was still on the catwalk watching everything. Then Jason kicked Freddy back and pushed the boiler off of him. Jason walked up to Freddy grabbing him by the sweater and throwing him into pipes making water come out.

Soon water was everywhere and the atmosphere turned aqua blue. Jason walked up the stairs to Freddy. "Come on. Come on!" he shouted. Jason was about to slash at him but stopped making Freddy flinch. Jason was looking at the water.

Freddy was confused for a moment. Then looked at Jason seeing him back away from the water afraid. "Oh. So you are afraid of something after all." he said. Then he made tons of water flow on Jason.

Now I was getting worried. Jason was shaking. He dropped his machete onto the ground with a clank. Then he turned into a shivering child. Wearing his mask. I stood up slowly peeling my mask and hat off then taking off my glove.

"Aw how sweet." Freddy said peeling Jason's mask off. "You ugly little shit." he said. Jason turned hiding his face in his hands still shivering. I made my way down the steps feeling pity for Jason. "Now there's a face only a mother could love!" Freddy shouted holding up Jason's mother's head.

Now that was the last straw. "Stop!" I ran over and put my self over Jason getting soaked protecting him. "You've gone far enough Freddy." I said. Freddy growled angry I interrupted him.

The water soaked my clothes making them cling to my body leaving nothing to the imagination. Freddy noticed this. He smirked getting and idea. He pulled me off of Jason and threw me to the floor. I landed on my back. "It's time to show you who she belongs to Jason." Freddy said.

He picked me up and pinned me against the wall with my back to him. "No Freddy don't!"

"Aw. Why not. It's time for you to give yourself to me!" he shouted. I half wanted this but half didn't.

*rape/sex scene*

Freddy pushed himself against me making sure I felt his growing bulge. Our bodies still clothed until he ripped off my shirt and felt my breasts. "Please don't do this." I whispered.

"Shut up! Your mine! He needs to know that." Freddy shouted. "I'll be easy on you.." he whispered so only I could hear. He pulled down my skirt and panties. He grasped my hips pulling them out a little so my hands were against the wall with me bending over. He used his foot to inch my legs apart.

Jason suddenly turned back to normal only to have heavy duty chains come out and hold him back from saving me.

Now I was wearing a ripped shirt with nothing on my lower area. I put my head down awaiting the pain when I heard his zipper being pulled down. A shift in clothing. I could see his burnt legs with the pants around his ankles.

His cock pressed onto my thigh. I tensed. Then he slid himself into me quickly and all the way taking my virginity causing me to gasp and cry out.

"Ooohh so tight." he moaned. I started crying and he began to thrust slowly and softly. Jason was pulling against the chains hard causing them to clank and bang against pipes. I accidently let out a moan of pleasure making Freddy suddenly begin to pound mercilessly into me moaning and groaning.

My breasts were rocking up and down under me. My cave got sssooo wet that Freddy slid in and out of me easily. "Freddy." I groaned.

"You see Jason." Freddy paused to pant and grope my breast making me moan. "She belongs to me." he panted then groaned. "Mind, _body_, and soul." he moaned when he said body.

He continued pounding faster speeding things up and making me scream. I could hear the slapping of our skin. His burnt and mine soft. His dick was ridged from being burnt and every time he thrusted into me those ridges would make me feel so good.

He pulled out turning me around lifting me up and putting my legs around him. He thrusted himself into me again making me _scream _his name. "Oh yeah!" he groaned. "That's right. Scream my name bitch. Tell me who you belong to." he shouted speeding up. Our climaxes were close.

"Ah!" I moaned feeling the pressure inside me build up. "Freddy fucking Krueger!" I shouted. My walls clenched and I felt waves of pleasure soon I felt his balls tightened as he spilled his seed into me. We panted. He pulled out of me and took off my legs from around him and made me stand with my clothes appearing again.

*end rape/sex scene*

He pulled his pants back up zipping them smirking. He turned back to Jason who was glaring at him. In the midst of things water stopped coming down which is probably why Jason was normal again.

Freddy made it rain again causing Jason to be afraid and turn into a child. "Lets dig a little deeper." Freddy whispered digging one of his knives into Jason's skull causing the scene to change into the camp.

I stood from leaning against the tree and looked around.

R&R please. Tell me if you liked it and was the rape/sex scene good or not?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Amy

sorry it took me so long to update but I'm really behind in school and I lost my DVD so I had to find it. I did! Hope you like this chapter! I'm making it extra long since I've been away.

My surroundings reminded me that of the 60's or 50's. it was a bright sunny day. And it looked like I was in a camp. There were old cars leaving with parents after they dropped off kids. Teen councilors making out in front of the cabins instead of watching the kids. I saw Lori enter the dream realm.

Kids ran passed me chasing and bullying Jason. I tried to follow them but I noticed that the scene around me was changing and my body was fading. I was waking up. "Lori!" I shouted gaining her attention. "Save him!" I said pointing towards Jason as he ran to the docks.

My eyes snapped open as I woke up in the van in the passenger seat. I bolted up gasping. I felt pain in my nether regions so curled up to try and stop it.

"Woah woah! It's okay. We're almost there." I heard Will say from the driver seat.

"Almost where? Where's Jason? Where's Lori?" I asked panicked.

"Almost to 'camp crystal lake'. Lori is trying to pull Freddy out so Jason has a better chance fighting him and Jason is laying behind us knocked out still." he replied. I looked behind me to see Kia and Linderman sitting on the bench seats with Jason and Lori laying side by side in between them.

Suddenly Jason started gagging and water was coming up from under his mask. "Something's wrong. It's like he's drowning or something." kia commented.

"Oh shit." linderman said freaked out.

"Freddy must be killing him do something!" I shouted.

"We need him alive!"

"What do you want me to do? Give him mouth to mouth or something?" Linderman asked panicked.

We were silent. Jason was still gagging. Linderman stared at kia. "Um." he said. He wanted her to do it.

"Hell no!" she said then they both looked at me.

"Why can't you do it?" I shouted.

"I can't do it! I have asthma. I don't have the lung power." linderman said.

"I'd rather die." kia retaliated.

"Oh my god." I said getting up and crawling by Jason.

"Ew." I said. I started slowly.

"Come on!" Will shouted.

I put my finger under the bottom of the mask and inched it up. More water spurted out making me jump.

"You can do this ok. You can do this." Linderman edged on.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

I finally got the mask to his nose leaving the ugly mouth with rotten teeth exposed. Water continued to come out. I gagged. I plugged my nose and counted down from 3.

"3...2...1" I whispered then just hastily put my lips to Jason's and blew.

Jason shot up awake making kia and I scream. Linderman shot of the gun causing Will to cover his head and the van spun out of control onto it's side. Jason fell on top of us nearly crushing us to death.

The back doors to the van flung open and Jason was thrown out of the van. We finally came to a stop. Lori was still knocked out cold. We pulled her out of the van and tried to wake her up.

"Look! Guys look." kia said pointing to a sign that said 'lake crystal resorts'.

"We're almost there." she said.

"Alright come on." Will said picking Lori up. We trudged through the forest. And soon came to some cabins including the one I was held captive in. I fell a little behind since my ribs felt like they were broken from Jason crushing them and my vagina still hurt from Freddy.

I felt a large hand close around my mouth. I screamed than felt a pain in the back of my head as I was knocked out.

I woke up later hearing crashes outside. I was tied by my wrist to a wooden post. I look out a window near me to see bright lights on and Freddy and Jason were once again fighting. Freddy was knocked off of a ramp and got hung up on a swinging thing and was being swung around.

I turned to where my wrist was tied. I noticed the wood was rotted. So I pulled and kicked at the post until the wood gave way spraining my ankle in the process. That left me with another problem. The post was the only thing holding the roof up in the room. I stood up and ran out of there. I managed to get out just as the roof caved in.

I looked to where Freddy and Jason were fighting only to find them over my the docks. Freddy was missing his hat and Jason was cutting him up bad. Blood was spurting everywhere. I wanted to run and help him but Will and Lori were pumping what looks to be gasoline onto the docks.

I ran over to the clutching my ribs and limping. When I got to them I saw Jason was about to give a final slice but Freddy cut of Jason's fingers making the machete fall out of his hand and into Freddy's free hand. Jason looked at his now fingerless and tilted his head.

Freddy sliced at Jason stomach and began to stand up while cutting Jason up more. Will and Lori continued to pump gas. I was panting beside them watching the fight. Freddy had sliced Jason's knees causing them to buckle and collapse. Now Freddy was slicing with the machete and claw.

"Lori get the tanks." Will said nodding over at the tanks full of gasoline. Freddy has turned Jason onto his back then stabbed his claws into Jason's eyes. While Freddy stabbed Jason in the chest Lori ran and got flaming pieces of wood.

"Freddy!" she shouted. Freddy looked over at us. "Go to hell!" she shouted before throwing the flaming wood onto the docks catching them on fire. She then threw the other piece over to the tanks.

Jason had stabbed Freddy in the ribs with his bare hand then he pulled Freddy's claw arm off. Will, Lori, and me ran for the water before the explosion. We jumped into the water just as the tanks exploded. Through the water we saw Jason and Freddy go flying over us on fire and land somewhere in the lake.

When the explosion was finished we surfaced. Lori and will climbed onto the docks then helped me up. I groaned and gripped my ribs. We sat on the deck hugging each other glad it was over. Lori suddenly screamed and I heard heavy footsteps on the dock.

I brought my head up quickly from Will's shoulder thinking it was Jason but it was Freddy. I mentally sighed in relief. Freddy raised the machete to stab them. I saw Jason emerge from behind him about to stab Freddy with his own claw. I gasp and ran to stop it.

Freddy ignored me running past him. Until I cried out in my and he felt a pain in his spine. He launched foward before turning around. "No!" he cried out dropping the machete. Jason fell back into the water passed out. He has stabbed me instead with Freddy's claw.

I fell to my knees clutching the arm that had gone through me. Blood flowed from my mouth. I felt the arm jerked out of me making me cry out in pain again. I squinted my eyes in pain. I fell foward into someone's arm.

I looked up in pain to see Freddy looking down at me with a shocked, angry, and sad face. I smirked and looked back down. He flipped me over the best I could so I was on my back laying on his knees. Lori and will stayed huddled together with sad and confused eyes.

Freddy pulled me close. "Don't you dare die. He whispered.

"I'm going to Freddy. But remember the dream demons' promise. When I die. I'll be in the dream realm with you." I choked out.

He let a soft barely audible sob out. "Don't cry." I whispered. "I love you." I said getting quieter feeling the darkness overcome me. "I'll see you on...the other...side...my love."were my final words before I had slipped into darkness.

When I opened my eyes I was in the boiler room completely healed. As I sat up muck, luck, and tuck. Were around me. I looked around for Freddy. "Where is he?" I asked them.

"Not here yet. You sure died fast. I thought you'd at least give it a good ten years toots." muck said.

"Well blame Jason. It's his fault." I said.

"Actually it's yours. You didn't have to take that hit." I heard Freddy say from the door way. His body was recovered except he was holding his head.

"Sorry. I just wasn't thinking I guess." I said looking down. It was silent for a while. Then I head him groaning. I stood and turned to find him trying to put on his head but it wasn't going on right.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No!" he grunted like a child. I chuckled shaking my head. I walked over and helped him anyway. I focused on his neck making sure it lined up right before it finally melted together and his head was back to normal.

He stood there watching me. I avoided contact and leaned against the railing. The scene suddenly changed to my house. I saw my parents on the couch worrying. Then the doorbell rang. My dad jumped up and opened it.

Two officers stood in the doorway. My mom burst into tears. Words were exchanged. Then my dad closed the door and went to comfort my mom. I felt tears escape realizing they were just told of my death. The scene changed again and we were in a graveyard. It was daytime. My friends and family were around me wearing black.

Most were crying. This was my funeral. "Freddy can we go I can't bear to see this." I whispered hugging him crying. I felt the scene change. We sat on the couch and he held me as I cried and sobbed into his chest. I cried because I know now that I can never see my parents, friends, or pets ever again. I'm paying the price of Freddy's love.

"I'm so sorry Amanda." he said. That was the very first time he's ever said my name. I sniffled but still cried as I pulled away from him.

"It's okay. I'm paying the price. I can deal with it. I know this is worth it. As long as I'm with you." I said. "But I cant see them in their dreams?" I asked.

"You can but they can't see you. Their adults. I can only terrorize teens and children."

"I don't want to terrorize them I just want to see them. What about simba my cat that I've had since I was 5?" I asked.

"I'll bring him in when they put him down." Freddy said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise."

And sure enough a week later my parents had put Simba down at the age of 15. But when simba came to the dream realm he was only 5 years old. He recognized me immediately and purred in my lap as I sat on the couch petting him.

"Thank you Freddy." I said hugging him making sure simba didn't fall.

Then I kissed him. Which turned out into a make out session. Simba got bored and went to play in his room made to be a cat paradise.

Freddy and I's make out session turned into use making love. That's how we lived our days in the dream realm. Having sex, killing kids, talking, and such. So now I guess would be the time the narrorator would say, "And they lived happily ever after. The end"

This isn't the end! I'm still gonna right her as an actress and write from 'Wes craven's new nightmare.' so keep this on alert! R&R please! And vote on my poll. Btw the dream demons represent things in Freddy. Muck is his mind, Luck is his body, and Tuck is his heart. Lol. And I didn't write a Jason lemon cause it just didn't feel right. Jason having the mind of a child an all.


	13. Chapter 13

Wes craven's new nightmare is the last movie im gonna put on this story then I'm gonna work on finishing my others. Now as always I'm winging this. Nothing is planned so excuse it if it sucks. And in my story, Freddy vs Jason is before Wes's new nightmare! Also Amy is going to look different since she's 24 now. Pictures are on my profile.

I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated but this will be the last chapter or the next one will be the last.

If anyone is in Orlando, Fl I will be going to Spooky Empire as my character from this fanfiction I won't look exactly like her because I made a few modifications to the outfit but it'll still look awesome and I'll still be her on October 26 (2013). Thank you for reading and PM me if you have any questions or suggestions.

Sorry this chapter is short, I really need to get some sleep.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy/Amanda

* * *

"So Amanda what did you feel like when you got a call saying you were picked to play the new character in the 'Nightmare On Elm Street' series?" Sam asked. Right now I was on Sam's talk show for his 'Nightmare On Elm Street' questionnaire marathon. I'm wearing a hunter green business suit top with a black skirt. My hair styled down with my waves flowing.

"I was ecstatic. I've always been a huge fan of Wes Craven's movies especially 'Nightmare On Elm Street'. So when I got that call I was like 'no way!' and I literally screamed into the phone." I said laughing. Sam joined me in laughter.

"What about meeting Robert? What was that like?"

"Well. I was extremely nervous when meeting him for the first time. I was very shy at that age especially when meeting someone new so when we first met it was simple introductions then I was very quiet, but he cut the ice by saying a joke. I can't really remember but I think it was 'What's wrong? Freddy got your tongue?' and I guess I slowly opened up the more we talked." I replied.

"Really?! I never thought you'd be a shy person when you're in these types of movies."

"That's what a lot of people say really but yeah I'm pretty quiet at first but the more a person gets to know me, the more I open up and I'll joke, be random, and just make a fool out of myself most of the time. My friends keep saying I'm 'adorable' while others may think I'm annoying, rude, or just strange." We shared another laugh.

"Then I guess when you finished your elm street role you moved onto Disney right?"

"Exactly. They discovered my singing skills, but I didn't feel comfortable in that atmosphere. They were extremely nice and amazing to work with but I just felt more...at home with horror movies I guess. Whether I'm the victim or the killer, I love it."

"I see. And what about Heather? How was it when you two met."

"Kinda the same when I was with Robert but she broke the ice by complimenting me and I did the same and it turns out we have very similar interests. We just clicked."

"Wow. Well that's all the time we have now. Next will be an interview with Heather Langenkamp. Stay tuned." he said as it went to commercial. A fan yelled out "I LOVE YOU!" causing me to laugh and reply, "I love you too random fan."

"It was really nice having you on our show Amanda." Dave said when we finished laughing.

"Thank you. I had fun being here." I replied with a wide smile.

"See you in a few." he said. I waved then went backstage where Robert and I's dressing rooms were. He had arrived 3 hours earlier to get his make-up on. We're surprising Heather and the fans by appearing on stage in character.

I quickly got on my red and green outfit with the brown skirt and glove. The hair stylist did my hair. Then the make up artist did my makeup to make me look seventeen again. I slipped on the hat and black boots. Then put on the mask.

I smirked at the mirror before opening the door. Robert had already been introduced. Now it was my turn to go out there and say my line. I walked to the side entrance of the stage.

"Don't forget about little ole me!" I shouted over the cheers. Now there were wolf whistles and hoots as I walked over to Heather and hugged her. Then walked over to Robert and stood next to him with my left hand on my hip and my claw beside me. I smirked at him then looked to the crowd.

As the cheers continued we hugged a few fans and signed some autographs. Then went backstage to get the make up and costumes off. It took rob 1 hour while mine taking only half an hour.


End file.
